Behind the scars
by Ashleighbabe
Summary: Emily Young's life takes an unexspected turn when Sam Uley imprints on her. Can she stop her family being split apart because of it?
1. Chapter 1

1. Broken heart.

I sat down next to my short-tempered cousin. Leah was beautiful in more ways than one. Her long, blonde hair was scraped back, and showed her model like cheek bones. Her eyes were full of joy. Her long-term boyfriend, Sam Uley, had been found after being missing for a few weeks.

"Oh, Emily! Finally, after all this time." She smiled through her tears. I patted her back soothingly.

"See, I told you everything would be fine. All you had to do is give it time. Now go and have a shower." I ordered pushing Leah of her worn out, couch.

She hadn't had one since the day he went. Searching everyday with Miss Uley in the woods wasn't doing anything for her hair.

"Fine I'll have a shower!" She snapped. "But, you have to cut it short for me."

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. I nodded not trusting my normally happy voice.

After twenty minuets of snipping at Leah's hair it started to look great. I smiled to myself.

My cell phone bussed in my pocket, causing me to jump.

"Emily, come on I'm growing older by the second." I laughed. My childhood friend, Melina, was so impatient.

"I'll be there in a few. Let me get Leah sorted." I heard Leah sigh. She hated being babied. I put my cell back in my jeans just as she had answered hers.

"Sam?" Her whole face lit with pure joy. "Is that really you? Oh, my God, I've been going out of my freakin' mind! Sure... yeah in half an hour? Sounds good! Love you, bye."

"I better be of. Have a good time and don't take any crap from anyone you see."

People, had been saying awful things, not just people in La Push, in Forks, Seattle and Port Angeles. I have no idea why some people were against the Quileute reservation. I lived a few minuets away.

I slipped though the door as soon as possible. It was a rare hot day, in this rainy part of the world. I walked to the blue 4x4, and got in. This was my late parents present to me for my graduation. Driving to Port Angeles was long after the day I have had. I'm the light at the end of the long, dark tunnel. It's worth it though, especially when you know that you have given someone a reason to smile.

___

After, my little shopping trip I went back to my small but quaint house. I started to doze of when a loud bang coming from my front door. I was instantly awake, not bothering to check who it was I ran to open it. A tall, Native American was at my door with nothing but faded cut shorts on. His muscles were huge and defined and so was his face. I looked at him in the eyes. Nothing was there anymore. I was suddenly drawn to this strange man.

"Er, hi?" I said it like a question not sure what to do or say.

"I'm Sam Uley. Leah fainted and I didn't want to take her back to her house. No one was in." He said in what sounded like an authorized tone.

I looked down to see an unconscious Leah curled up in Sam's arms.

"Thank you. Put her down on the couch and I'll call the doctor." I said while trying to put my dressing gown on and find my cell.

"No!" He said quickly. "She fainted because, I said we can't be together anymore."

"Put her down, and then I'd like you to leave." I said trying to stay calm. I'm normally so calm, why was this guy bringing out all my emotions?

"Ok, tell Leah I'm sorry." With that crushed look on his face he walked out and didn't return.

Everything, in my body wanted to go after him. I sighed and sat on the couch, curled around Leah.

___

Rain splattered across the windows, wind threatening to take the trees down. Coldness seeped through my veins.

"Hi Emily, I'm sorry for last night." Leah said with a weak smile. I knew she was hurting more than she was letting on. I wanted to now, but she'll tell me in her own time. I don't like to pry into people's life; it's an invasion of privacy.

"Hey, would you like anything for breakfast?" Trying to act normal, like nothing happened.

"Go on then." She sighed as she followed my lead into the kitchen.

After breakfast I drove Leah back to her house. She lives with Sue and Harry (her mom and dad) with funny short nearly fourteen Seth. More like a home than any other. The Clearwater's.

"Hey Emily, nice of you to stop by. Have you seen Lea-" She stopped open-mouthed as Leah stepped in. "What did happed?" She asked franticly.

"Nothing." She replied simply. "Stayed at Em's and asked her to cut my hair. Oh and got dumped by the love of my life." Sue was running with a box of tissues as Leah let out a pain filled cry. Poor Leah, she was heart broken.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Fun with the Seth.

I exited with Seth as soon as Leah slumped to the floor in a wet heap. It was not a place for me to be right now.

Walking along first beach with Seth was hilarious and it cheered me up. It was cold though. So we ran back to get our coats. Seth was a lot faster.

As I ran passed old Quil's house I saw something that shocked me. Sam was shaking his hand. And Quil just about died. I let out a gasp when I saw Sam was wearing shorts.

They both looked up. Sam was quivering. I ran away not waiting for someone to yell at me. I ran after Seth, my heart pounding.

I ran inside and stayed there.

"Come on. You said we could back to fist beach when we get our coats." Seth whined.

"Fine. But I'm not staying for long though." I sighed as I got up.

I sat on a log as Seth ran into the water, and ran when the waves crashed down to were he was. The sea caught him a few times. I couldn't hold back m laughter any more as he screamed.

"Seth, out now, it's getting cold." I called. Crazy, carless kid, he's going to get a horrible cold tomorrow.

"Hell no! I'm the Seth!" He shouted into the quiet air.

"Well sit down with me then. Cos' I'm freezing."

He ran back and sat next to me.

"Emily?"

"What Seth?

"Don't say no, but... can I have a go at driving your car?" He said hopefully. His hope vanished when I didn't answer.

"Don't tell your Mum."

We ran to the car. The car surged forward as soon as Seth's foot hit the gas pedal.

"Slow down!" I screamed as we hit 80mph.

He didn't take noticed. Weaving in and out of traffic like it was nothing. When he pulled in a small car park, after I grabbed the steering wheel, I pushed him out and climbed into the driver seat. "Get in or you're walking back." I said my voice was harsh. It was never ever harsh. But he had pissed me of big time.

"Come on. Hey if your good we'll go to the arcade in Port Angeles." That made him smile.

I drove there, had fun, the drove back in a matter of three hours.

"Seth, were have you been?" Sue asked, slightly annoyed, when we stepped out of the rain and into the warm living room.

"Arcade with Em." Seth said simply.

"Seth was a bit down so, w went to the arcade. Sorry I should have called, but my cell's battery died." This wasn't a lie. It did die but only because, I didn't charge it last night.

"That's fine love. Could I speak to you for a second?" I nodded.

She pulled me into the cottage like kitchen, white and wood. I loved cooking so I always look closely at kitchens.

"Em, Leah's in a right old state. I don't know how to explain to her that...maybe it's for the best." Sue sat down and groaned in defeat.

"Don't worry." I smiled. "It **will** get better. Things don't happen over night so let her calm down."

"Emily!" Seth shouted. "Xbox time." I silently sighed. He couldn't stand it that I always won o the little game. It was a racing game.

After ten games I left. I had fun whopping his ass when i won. He would go moody and ask for a rematch.

Seth is one of these kids that cheer you up even though he is down. I love my fun with the Seth. I can't help but giggle about it.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Crash.

Once, I was in my car the rain turned into hail. I couldn't get the car to stay straight.

My car shifted to the left, and suddenly stopped. I tried and tried to start it.

"Come on, come on. Start!" I said to myself.

I saw headlights in the distance. Then the horror dawned on me. The on coming car was going to hit me straight on. I'm like a sitting duck!

I heard a howl while I was trying to get the car to start. The car was 40yards away now. 30...20.

Something slammed into the car, causing it to roll down a steep 15 meter hill. A piercing scream echoed through the night. Then I realised it was mine.

My whole body was aching by the time the car stopped rolling. I could feel my blood pouring from my hip. The seatbelt was sticking out. _Oh God, please help me!_ I thought. There was an almighty bang. A **huge** wolf was climbing on the car. I'm going to be eaten.

Then I wasn't there anymore. I was drifting in the darkness. I was looking through a scrap book of my life, my childhood, and my high school.

"Emily? Emily. Can your hear me? Try to wake up." Said a strange deep husky voice.

My eyelids are trying to open but they can't, I try again and succeed. They flicker open to find people standing over me.

"Emily, your going to the hospital. Called an ambulance and it's on the way." Said Billy Black, his son Jacob was there too.

When I look around me and find I'm no longer in the car. The seatbelt end is still sliced into my skin but it's been cut out of the car. Then everything goes black again.

This time I don't do anything. It's like you're asleep with no dream.

Bright lights shined through the window, forcing me to open my eyes.

"Get the doctor, and her family." A middle age nurse said to a younger nurse. She left the room.

I tried to say something but I couldn't. I was in a breathing mask, I struggled to get it of but I was too weak. Where ad all my energy gone? I wanted to now if I can go home soon and how long I had been unconscious. I guess I'll have to wait.

"Emily." Sue sighed with relief. "Thank god, you're ok. Leah will be here soon honey."

There was a cute model like blonde man standing behind her. He was tall and muscular and clearly too young to be a doctor.

"Hello Emily, I am Doctor Cullen. You were in a accident and you slipped in and out of consciousness. You are very lucky Sam, Billy and Jacob were there."

Sam wasn't there. I know I was hardly there but still. He has to be confused.

"When can I go home?" It was barley a whisper.

"A few days." He then turned to Sue. "It would be best if she stayed with someone for a little while." Sue nodded. I knew she would look after me. She's like my adoptive mom. I wish she was...

"I'll leave you to catch up." He slowly walked out of the room.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Why do I have to be an idiot? Please forgive me?" Leah said I a rush.

Tears were streaming down my face with such power it hurt. Leah also burst into tears as well. We sat there for what seemed like hours on my bed talking, crying and what we want and so on.

She stayed on the couch at the end of my bed. I am forever grateful she didn't leave me. I'm terrified I won't wake up if I go to sleep. I probably hit my head. I'm never this dramatic.

____

I woke up by a defining scream.

"Get the hell out before I call the cops!"Leah screamed.

"What?! I wanted to see how Emily was!" I guess the voice was Sam.

Great I need to rest and I wasn't going to get it. Perfect. I sat up waiting for them to stop once they saw me. They didn't.

"Guys, please shut the hell up. I'm going to die if you don't." I moaned. Both their heads snapped up.

"Hello. How are you?" Sam said going back to being an authorised prick. Leah growled? What the hell was going on?

"Emily, honey. Are you ok? I can get the nurse, sue or leave you alone." Leah said.

"I. Am. Fine." I made a sentence after each word. "But I won't be if you don't tell me what wrong." I threatened. Silence filled the already stuffy room. "Well...I'm waiting."

"No! We'll tell you when you are better." They said in a slightly laughable voice. Though there was absolutely nothing remotely funny about this.

___

Nothing changed over the week I was in hospital. I stayed hooked up to a machine. The dressing on my 3 inch scar diagonally above the bone in my hip had to be changed daily. I was in so much pain.

Eventually I could go back to Sues. I shared Leah's room. I was secretly annoyed at this but didn't show it.

Sue helped me more than any ice like doctor. She fed me, brought me clothes and let e live there. Again I am forever grateful for my beautiful family.

The bad news was that my car was sitting in a metal square for the rest of its life. I was very, very upset about that. It was the only thing I had from my **dead** parents.

Jacob came by to see how I was a couple times in the last three weeks. Each time he showed up with his hand full of magazines, chocolate, flowers, and balloons.

T.V was interesting. I had never given it a lot of thought before now. The news was more terrifying that any horror movie. This stuff happened everyday. This stuff was **real**.

I slowly started to recover and a month later I'm as good as new. Time is a great healer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey Author here. Some of you who have read this have put me as his/her favourite story or favourite author. I'd like to say thanks and I am really enjoying writing this. Could anyone please tell me if Sam told Leah what he was before tells Emily? Coz I'm drawing a blank. Thankyou! **3. Friend or foe.

On the bright side I only have a 3inch scar. However the dark is over clouding the light, Leah won't talk to me. She looks at me as if I'm dead to her.

This morning, I had finally had enough. She was sitting there with a deadly look on her face. If looks could kill.

"What's with the death glares?" I snapped. Her face was blank, but now had gone red with anger.

"Coz every thing I have you have to have!" She screamed. "Screw you, screw Sam screw the world."

I sat there shocked. Maybe she still wasn't over Sam, I'm such an idiot. Of course she's not, she thought he loved her.

"Emily? What was that all about?" Sue asked suspicion filled her eyes.

"I honestly don't know." I sighed in defeat.

I left the table and started packing all my things into my suitcase.

The quicker I pack the faster I get out. Then I will not come back until Leah calms down.

Dramatic? I don't think so. Ok so we had a little argument, but I seriously hate arguing.

"Sue?" Sue walked into the living room. She saw the luggage. But I stopped her from saying anything. "Could you drive me back to my house please?"

She bit her bottom lip, not quite sure what to say. Eventually, she nodded.

We had just finished loading, when Leah walked around the. I held my breath ready for an argument.

"Em! Don't leave!" She begged.

I'm leaving because, she doesn't like me right. God that girl gives some mixed signals.

"I have to. I need to get back on my feet once and for all. You need your space as well. Bye Leah." I waved as I slipped into the caramel coloured seats.

___

It's been three days since I left the Clearwater's. I spoke to them on the phone.

Leah was going crazy. One minuet she wanted to be my loving cousin. Then she changes just like that. Something's wrong with her. But what?

I have gotten some money from the accident. I have no idea but someone paid the car debts so now I have more money. My insurance didn't. The company hate me, I no hate is a strong word but try saying that to them.

Sue made sure I had food when I got home. I have more than enough. I love to cook so I do eat a lot. Thankfully, I don't put an ounce of weight on.

I phoned the bakers I work in and do the orders they need. They say I don't have to, why shouldn't I? I have fun working and I get paid for it so they should be happy they don't have to get someone else and tech them what to do.

______

I was woken by a loud knock. If this is going to be an occurring thing then I'm so moving and not letting anybody know.

I sighed as I rapped my dressing gown round me. I shuffled to the door freezing.

"Hey." Leah whispered.

"Hi, come in and I'll make some hot coco." I smiled and opened the door wider.

She walked in and sat on my infamous sleeping couch. She took her coat, gave it to me, then picked up the remote.

"So what brings you at," I look at my watch. "3 o'clock in the morning?"

I give her the cup and she sips it while I sit down and sip mine.

"I needed to get out. You always help me when I'm down so I thought I could talk to you. I didn't really think abut the time when I left. Sorry." An apologetic smile filled her lips.

I took my hand and patted her back as her silent tears streamed down her crumpled face.

"Shhhh...It's ok, I'm here." I said pulling her in to a hug.

______

A noise in the kitchen woke me up. Leah and I must've fallen asleep on the couch, though I have a bed.

I pushed myself of the couch, wincing as it pulled on the stitching.

The smell of egg, beans, toast and eggs hit my nose. I walked in and saw a happy Leah pouring all the contents on to two plates.

She turned round to put the plates on the table, and smiled when she saw me.

"Hi, I was just about to wake you." She looked down at the food. "You always cook so I thought I'd cook us breakfast. Is that's ok?" She said a rush.

I smiled and nodded. No one ever made me breakfast before.

We sat down and ate. We talked about anything and everything.

Leah eventually, went home.

______

I called Leah two days later.

"Hello?"

"Hi Leah, it Emily!"

Oh so now you wanna call me? Yeah well got to go bye." She hung up.

What? Why is she so bloody moody these days? Maybe she's on her period. Could be.

Sue called after for a catch up. She chatted fine and I didn't bring up Leah's mood swings. Something in Sue's voice was of. But no matter how much I try to figure it out I would go blank.

Has the whole of my family gone mad? The only family I have left, will they abandon me?

What are they-especially Leah-? Family or enemies? Friend or foe?

**A/N Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AURTHORS NOTE!!!!! IMPOTANT!!!**

**Oh god! I am sooo sorry I am a terrible author!! Over a month and nearing two is unacceptable and I am sooo sorry, read this please!!**

**Reason for the story:**

**That's not meant to happen**** – I have written half of a chapter and it was too sad so I've scrapped it and started again, though I haven't gotten very far!! I promise no matter what I will force myself to work until I get at least 4000 words! Then I swear I'll do a sequel!**

**It's about time**** – Ok right I am so not going to lie coz everyone need to know the truth that likes this story...I FORGOT!! I know how terrible I can't remember most of it! No need to worry I'm back to work as soon as I can!**

**Behind the scars**** – When I get time I'm going to re-do everything about that story and make it the story it should be! I'm still going to leave the old chapters up though, as a reminder!**

**On the run**** – OK so I know this is a complete failure so no one needs to tell me! I am going to leave that chapter up as a reminder bus it's going to be written and the plot is going to change slightly!**

**Mother and Daughter**** – This is now called Guardian, and a completely different story but the first chapter will stay as a reminder ok? New summary:** **When Jane starts to act out, Aro is disgusted with her and orders her to live with a guardian until she is cured from this mysterious thing. Rosalie is forced to be the Guardian. Will ties be made or will hate get the better of them?**

**My big brother Emmett**** – Chapter three was terrible!! I rushed it and didn't care about any of it so now that I'm going to get back with my stories again it's going to be re written with the help of my awesome ****beta and close friend ****abimaddevil17.**

**Ok so there it is! I think I took a break from all of it but now I want to start working again!!**


End file.
